Il
by Trafdelux
Summary: Draco entame des études de médicomagie. Douce ironie, son premier "cobaye" n'est autre que la personne qu'il s'est évertué à blesser durant tant d'années.
1. Chapter 1

Bonsoir, je vous présente donc une nouvelle petite fic intitulée "Il", je n'en connais pas la longueur encore, mais je suppose qu'elle ne dépassera pas les 10 chapitres.

(Cette fic est un cadeau pour ma très chère **X-Fanficx** que j'aime fort!)

Comme d'habitude je vous demande de me donner vos impressions, bonnes comme mauvaises, s'il vous plait, vous savez que c'est cela qui me donne envie de continuer à poster et qui me permet de m'améliorer :) voila voila bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas :)

**Titre**: Il

Rating **M**. Présence de lemon et de relation amoureuse entre deux hommes, donc homophobes et esprits fermés sont priés de passer leur chemin. :)

Encore une fois, rien ne m'appartient, malheureusement... Sauf l'histoire!

**Résume**: Draco entame des études de médicomagie. Douce ironie, son premier "cobaye" n'est autre que la personne qu'il s'est évertué à blesser durant tant d'années.

* * *

Apres un départ plutôt mouvementé, ses études se passaient paisiblement, malgré le niveau de difficulté croissant. L'école de Médicomagie avait accepté de le former, de justesse et grâce à l'appui d'un espion de guerre reconnu.

Même si le rôle d'agent double de sa famille avait été révélé, son arrivée dans le hall de l'école provoqua un joyeux bordel.

Plusieurs sorciers ne le connaissaient que de nom et l'appellation Malfoy créait encore murmures et mouvements de foules paniquées. Le blond aimait beaucoup cela, être craint.

Cependant Draco avait tenté, en premier lieu de passer inaperçu. Enfin, aussi inaperçu que son corps et son aura le lui permettait.

En effet que dès qu'il eut passé les portes vitrées, l'ancien serpentard n'avait pas tardé à voir son espace vital envahit par de nombreuses sorcières.

Draco esquissa un minuscule sourire a ce souvenir. Il avait fait le tri parmi les demoiselles présentes, et avait engagé la conversations avec 4 d'entre elle, il aurait bien le temps de revenir vers les autres plus tard, s'il s'ennuyait.

Le petit groupe, composé essentiellement de jeunes femmes en adoration devant le blond, alla s'installer dans un coin du hall attendant les instructions et les affectations.

Le jeune homme était en pleine conversation avec une certaine Samantha. La plus jolie des 4 a ses yeux. Il s'apprêtait a entrer dans la phase "séduction" (parfaitement inutile soit dit en passant, il aurait pu cligner des yeux que la jeune fille serait dans déjà son lit) quand l'inévitable se produisit.

Quelqu'un, Draco ne saurait dire qui, entra dans le hall, ses yeux se posèrent sur le blond. Avant qu'il ne hurle pratiquement.

"Regardez, c'est Draco _Malfoy_!"

Il appuya sur le nom de famille, et des murmures commencèrent, bientôt remplacés par un brouhaha digne d'un attroupement de premières années qui allaient pénétrer dans la grande salle de Poudlard.

Draco, qui passait ses doigts fin dans les cheveux blonds de Samantha, se figea net.

Tous les regards cherchaient a découvrir qui était le_ traître._

La jeune fille en face de lui, ouvrit de grands yeux terrifiés avant de se reculer et de s'enfuir précipitamment suivit de ses copines. Tous les sorciers purent alors voir le jeune homme et le dévisagèrent avec crainte mêlée a de la répulsion.

Celui ci se leva du siège ou il s'était assit en soupirant de lassitude. Il s'apprêtait a envoyer une phrase du style "Eh oui c'est moi le seul et l'unique." quand du coin de l'œil, il remarqua qu'un groupe de sorcier a l'air particulièrement menaçant s'avançaient vers lui. Draco recula imperceptiblement.

Ils étaient 5, il était seul, et donc aucune chance de sauver ses fesses de cette situation problématique.

Les hommes s'arrêtèrent a quelques centimètres de lui.

Le plus imposant lui cracha pratiquement au visage.

"Alors, comme ça, Draco _Malfoy_, c'est toi? "

Le blond décida de porter ses attributs et répondit froidement.

"Oui c'est moi. Un problème?"

Le visage de son vis a vis vira au rouge sombre tandis qu'il tremblait de ressentiment difficilement contenu.

"Si j'ai un problème? Ton maître a tué mon père, sale connard! Je vais te refaire ta petit gueule d'ange, et je vais tellement m'appliquer que ta pauvre mangemort de mère ne te reconnaîtra même pas."

Le costaud lui rappelait bizarrement Goyle, la ressemblance était frappante, peut-être étaient ils parents... _Mais a quoi tu pense Draco ?! Ce gros porc va te foutre sur la gueule!_

Effectivement le brun armait son bras et s'apprêtait a l'abattre sur le blond qui ne cilla pas. Hors de question de montrer une quelconque intimidation._Merci Voldie de m'avoir apprit ça, se dit-il._

Les professeurs commençaient à investir les lieux, aucun ne prêtait attention à ce qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. "Mais faites quelque chose bon sang! Ne le laissait pas me défigurer !"

Enfin un médicomage tourna la tête et remarqua l'attroupement,il faut dire que tous les élèves se bousculaient pour voir Draco Malfoy se faire défoncer la tronche.

"Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici?"

L'assaillant du blond marmonna rageusement, sans le quitter de yeux, "Draco _Malfoy_ est ici ."

Le professeur s'apprêtait à répondre quand une autre personne le coupa.

" Et alors ? Draco **Malfoy** étudie ici, comme nous tous, je ne vois pas où est le mal."

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers la personne qui avait oser prendre la défense du traître. Draco n'en cru pas ses yeux. Granger! Il n'avait jamais été aussi content de la voir celle là. En fait il n'avait jamais été heureux de la voir, mais là bon dieux comme il l'aimait.

La jeune fille s'avança calmement et se fraya un chemin assez facilement vers eux. Elle continua son plaidoyer une fois arrivé a la hauteur du groupe.

"Comme tu l'as très bien dit tout a l'heure, Carl, c'est son maître qui a tuer ton père. Pas Draco Malfoy. Tu as peur d'un nom, mais ce sont des gens dont il faut avoir peur. Et Draco est trop froussard pour tuer qui que ce soit."

Note à lui même: montrer a Granger qu'il était capable de tuer, et qui lui montrerai directement sur sa personne. Non mais!

" Maintenant, je te suggère de le lâcher sauf si tu tiens a ce qu'_il_ soit mit au courant de cela."

Carl blêmit et lâcha immédiatement Draco qui se demanda qui était ce "il" qui lui faisait a ce point peur et qui de surcroît venait de sauver son superbe visage.

Le professeur interrompu reprit la parole "Tomson! Dans mon bureau!"

Son agresseur baissa la tête et suivit l'enseignant. Les autres élèves se dispersèrent et se précipitèrent vers les listes que les professeurs avaient affichés durant l'échange.

Draco reprit ses esprits et entreprit de mettre la main sur Granger afin de lui demander qui était ce _il_ et... Accessoirement de la remercier. Mais la jeune fille semblait s'être évaporée. Il la chercha longtemps des yeux, en vain, et finit par se diriger lui aussi vers les affectations.

Il avait eu la frousse de sa vie, mais maintenant plus de 2 mois après cet incident, il avait recroisé Carl et haussé son légendaire sourcil. Le garçon n'avait pas bougé, la menace de Granger hantant son esprit .

Ce qui ramenait Draco à son interrogation. Il avait plusieurs fois aperçu Hermione mais n'avait jamais réussit a l'approcher. L'ancienne gryffondor, avait été accepté directement en deuxième année et passait pratiquement tout son temps, dans les étages réservés a sa promotion. Le blond avait finit par se désintéresser de ce "il" se disant qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie mais qu'il n'était pas si important que ça.

Les cours se déroulaient paisiblement. Personne ne l'approchait et c'était tant mieux, il était là pour réussir pas pour faire amis-amis avec les autres rejetons de sorcier qui lui servaient de camarades de classe.

Le premier trimestre était composé essentiellement de cours théoriques et Draco commençait à s'ennuyer ferme. La professeur qui parlait était la copie de Mcgonagal , le même ton pincé et cet air sérieux qui la caractérisait. Elle avait la même façon de s'exprimer et d'écrire. Encore un membre de la famille ou quoi ? Draco secoua la tête, d'abord Goyle ensuite Mcgonagal, et qui d'autre encore ? Il allait finir par trouver un autre Potter?

Ah non, très peu pour lui! Un héros insupportable a la fois s'il vous plait. Quoique.. Leurs affrontements quotidiens lui manquait, voir la tête du balafré se métamorphoser sous l'effet de la colère suivit d'un flot de paroles ne manquant jamais d'être acerbes manquaient quelque peu au blond. Apres tout, ces crêpages de chignon avaient rythmés son existence pendant 8 ans.

Draco avait cru avoir trouvé en Carl un nouvel adversaire mais le garçon était trop... Trop... Pas assez... Potterien. Si c'était Potter qu'il avait croisé dans le corridor le ton aurait tout de suite été donné soit par une parole, soit par un sort bien placé, alors que dans le cas de Carl, cela avait été presque trop simple de le neutraliser.

Bon d'accord! S'il n'y avait pas ce "il" les choses auraient été différentes. Cela lui fit repenser a cet inconnu, et il ne voulait pas se triturer les méninges sur le sujet pour l'instant.

Le blond tenta de se re concentrer sur son cours. Il était presque plus hermétique à ce que disait le professeur Milan qu'aux élucubrations de Trewlaunay(1) . Les cours de divination lui paraissaient tellement plus intéressants a présent.

Allons bon, voila qu'il se mettait à regretter Poudlard! Il ricana a cette pensée.

"Mr Malfoy, pouvez vous nous expliquer en quoi les dégâts du sortilège Doloris et ses évolutions sont amusants?"

Eh merde.. Rien de bon pour sa réputation, s'il riait quand on parlait des doloris, sort de torture utilisé par Voldie et ses sbires, il était mal barré.

"Pardon professeur, j'ai été absent un instant," a sa droite il entendit un élève marmonner qu'il devait repenser a la douleur de ses victimes quand il avait utilisé ce sort. Un seul regard surmonté d'un haussement de sourcil droit suffit a faire taire l'opportun. Il poursuivit. "Ce sujet ne m'amuse nullement."

L'enseignante soupira et poursuivit.

"Je disais donc, dans le mois a venir vous serez face aux effets permanents des doloris, si on ne les soigne pas à temps. Vous pourrez être confronté à des séquelles aussi bien mentales que physiques. Chacun d'entre vous, en temps que futur médicomage ou psychomage sera en charge d'un patient durant un mois. Vous devrez tenir un compte rendu détaillé , de l'état de votre patient, du début jusqu'à la fin des soins prodigués. Ceci constituera une grande partie de votre évaluation trimestrielle, je vous conseil donc de ne pas prendre cette tache à la légère. Est ce nécessaire pour moi de préciser que vous serez responsables de la santé d'un autre sorcier? Vous avez tous passés un serment inviolable vous signifiant de tout faire pour soigner la personne qui nécessite vos soins. Vous connaissez tous les aboutissements de ces serments et si ils venaient a être brisés les conséquences pourraient en être fatales,"

La sonnerie retentit a la fin de son discours. Elle ajouta avant de disparaître par la porte arrière de la salle, "vous aurez connaissance de vos patients, ce soir, les noms ne seront délivrés que sur rendez-vous. Vous recevrez un hibou vous indiquant l'heure et le lieux de votre assignation. Bonne fin de journée."

* * *

(1)Pardonnez moi, si je l'ai mal écris, on m'a proposé deux orthographes différentes et je ne sais plus laquelle est la bonne ... :/ Corrigez moi...

Voilaaa j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu. J'essaye de mettre le suivant au plus vite, c'est à dire quand ma connexion internet me le permettra!

A bientôt, kissouiille


	2. Chapter 2

Bonsoir! J'ai enfin retrouvé une connexion internet qui me permet de enfin vous publier le deuxième chapitre de Il... Désolée pour le retard, merci pour toutes vos reviews ça m'aide beaucoup a continuer sachant que vous lisez et a ce que je vois appréciez :) Continuez comme ça, je vous aimes foooort!

* * *

Enfin un peu d'action! L'héritier des Malfoy connaissait bien les effets des doloris, tout bonnement parce que son père en avait fait les frais sous ses yeux. Lucius s'en était plutôt bien remit. Enfin si on faisait abstraction de son degrés de folie qui avait un peu augmenté.

Dans le foyer les sorciers se succédaient, les hiboux déposaient convocations sur convocations . Bientôt il ne restait plus que 2 ou 3 élèves. Draco patientait avec un livre. Ce livre lui servait surtout de couverture, comme un bouclier contre les autres. Effectivement certains lui lançaient encore des œillades haineuse mais restaient prudents et ne s'approchaient pas.

Dans les couloirs Draco entendait des murmures plus ou moins étouffés sur son passage mais il avait fait une découverte remarquable,tant qu'il avait un livre dans les mains personne ne s'approchait de lui. Le bond restait donc le plus souvent caché derrière un gros ouvrage. Non pas qu'il est peur des autres mais il sentait qu'il ne valait mieux pas trop s'exposer. Ses notes s'en ressentaient, Draco était dans la tête de classe.

. Un hibou entra et un garçon se leva. Se croyant seul, le blond posa son livre et soupira.

"Mélanie."

Cette voix le fit sursauter, il n'avait pas remarqué une jeune fille au fond de la salle. Elle s'était approchée aussi silencieusement qu'un serpent et lui tendait la main.

Surpris, Malfoy regarda sa main, puis son visage et encore sa main.

"Je ne vais pas te manger tu sais." dit la jeune fille avec un sourire en coin.

Draco reprit ses esprits. Et quelque peu méfiant prit la parole en gardant ses deux bras obstinément sous la table.

"Draco..." Elle le coupa.

"Oh, je sais qui tu es ! Draco Malfoy."

La jeune sorcière rangea sa main, pas le moins du monde blessée par ce rejet informulé.

"Je me suis dis que tu ne devait pas être si méchant qu'on le dit, je suis venu vérifier par moi même. Qu'est ce que tu lis?"

"heu..." _oh bravo Draco!_

"Intéressant... Je l'ai lu une fois. Tu as une idée de qui pourrait être ton patient ?"

"Non."

"Moi oui."

Ne sachant pas si elle savait quel serait son patient a elle ou a lui, Draco se décala un peu. Cette fille était vraiment étrange. Heureusement un volatil arriva et déposa sa missive . Il se leva.

"Bon et bien... Au revoir.."

"Mélanie." lui rappela t-elle avec un sourire.

Encore une étrange ressemblance, cette fois ci avec cette timbrée de Luna Lovegood, seulement, Mélanie lui semblait intimement différente, quelque chose pétillait dans ses yeux, cela l'intriguait.

Draco sortit en soupirant du foyer et ouvrit sa lettre. Il était convoqué au bureau 6 a l'étage 9 (1)

Il monta donc,bénissant les escaliers de ne pas être capricieux comme ceux de Poudlard, Draco passa devant l'étage de sa promotion puis devant celui des deuxièmes années. Il percuta alors quelqu'un et des cheveux bouclés en bataille lui chatouillèrent le nez. Il marmonna des excuses, releva les yeux et tomba sur le regard noisette de Granger.

"Bonjour Draco." dit posément la brune.

"Granger." répondit le blond.

L'ancienne gryffondor hocha la tête et s'éloigna, Draco, en la regardant partir se rappela qu'il avait des questions a lui poser.

"Granger, attend!" cria-t-il en la rattrapant. Elle le regarda, attendant visiblement qu'il poursuive. Draco décida de la jouer beau joueur.

"Merci pour l'autre fois."

"Ce n'était pas grand chose." rétorqua la brune avant de s'éloigner de nouveau.

"Attend!"

Elle se retourna avec un air légèrement exaspéré.

"Oui?"

"C'est qui?" en voyant son regard interloqué, le blond poursuivit "Celui dont tu as parlé, ce "il" "

Son visage se ferma aussitôt, elle se détourna légèrement avant de murmurer.

"Je ne peux pas te le dire, même moi je ne sais pas vraiment qui "il" est. Si tu dois le rencontrer tu le rencontreras, mais ne force pas le destin Draco. C'est un conseil que je te donne."

"Je le connais ?"

Hermione lui lança un regard implorant.

"Je ne suis pas sûre. Je suis pressée et toi tu es attendu à ce que je vois dans ta main. Peut-être à bientôt Draco."

Elle le laissa sur place sans rien ajouter de plus, Draco regarda la pendule et se mit a courir, il avait plus de 5 minutes de retard.

Quand enfin il arriva devant le bureau 6, c'est totalement essoufflé qu'il frappa avant de pénétrer dans la pièce.

Une sorcière l'attendait, les lèvres pincées, elle lui jeta un regard exaspéré.

"Vous êtes en retard."

"Pardonnez moi, j'ai été retenu."

"La mort ne vous attendra pas Monsieur Malfoy."

Le concerné blêmit et prit place sur la chaise qu'elle lui indiquait d'un signe de tête.

" Avant toute chose je me présente, Nina Londubat, je serais votre réferente administrative au cours de votre test pratique, si vous éprouvez la moindre interrogation venez me trouver a ce bureau."

Draco sursauta imperceptiblement en entendant son nom. Il parcouru la pièce des yeux et du retenir un reniflement dédaigneux en découvrant sur le bureau une photo de famille, où au milieu et bien reconnaissable se trouvait Neville Londubat.

A croire que tout Poudlard avait décidé de le suivre ici !

"Quelque chose cous perturbe, Monsieur Malfoy?"

"Non pas du tout, professeur , je remarquait simplement votre lien de parenté avec un ancien.. Camarade de classe." le mot camarade eu beaucoup de mal a sortir de sa bouche, le terme plus approprié a ce qu'était Londubat pour lui aurait été beaucoup trop insultant.

"Oh vous connaissez Neville ?"

Au moins il aura été utile cet empoté, une étincelle de bienveillance illuminait maintenant le regard de la sorcière. Draco confirma ses dires et elle poursuivit.

"On vous certainement déjà longuement parlé du rôle que vous tiendrez pendant ce mois. Mais laissez moi vous préciser que vous devrez vous tenir a l'entière disponibilité de votre patient. Vous vous verrez remis un appareil magique composé d'un biper et d'une carte interactive qui vous avertira si votre patient a besoin de vous, lui seul le contrôle. Ce qui signifie qu'il ou elle sera susceptible de vous appeler a toute heure du jour et de la nuit, et que vous devrez immédiatement abandonner toutes vos taches pour vous rendre là où se trouve votre protégé."

Draco hocha la tête.

"Votre patient n'a pas de séquelle mentale, en contrepartie il est atteint de nombreuses répercutions physiques. Mais le médicomage responsable de la partie pratique vous expliquera mieux que moi . Je vais a présent vous délivrer le nom de votre patient."

Elle chercha dans ses papiers et dénicha une petite enveloppe qu'elle lui tendit.

"Vous avez hérité d'un personnage important Mr Malfoy, prenez en soin."

Draco décacheta son enveloppe et faillit tomber a la renverse.

"Harry Potter."

Cours circuit cérébrale, perte de toute sa motricité, Draco s'éleva au dessus de son enveloppe corporelle, et regarda avec pitié le jeune homme blond aux mains tremblantes les yeux rivés sur un nom écrit sur un bout de papier.

La voix du professeur le fit redescendre bien vite sur terre.

"Un problème Mr Malfoy?"

Le concerné tenta maladroitement de balbutier.

"N-Non p-pas du tout."

"Bien! Vous rencontrerez ce jeune homme demain dans la matinée. Votre emplois du temps du mois vous parviendra dans la soirée."

_Non,non,non,non._

Elle l'avait visiblement congédié mais Draco restait figé sur son siège.

"Vous pouvez décéder."

_Oh Pitié oui!_

"Je vous demande pardon ?"

Peut-être avait-il prit ses rêves pour une réalité.

"Vous pouvez disposez."

Sans un mot de plus et sous le regard interloqué de sa référente, Draco prit la porte.

Son esprit ne décolla pas du mode veille, dans lequel il avait été propulsé a l'annonce de son patient, jusqu'à son entrée dans ses appartements.

_Un cauchemar, je vais me réveiller c'est impossible, pas lui!_

* * *

Voila voila , je vous PROMET que mon prochain chapitre arrivera dans 1 semaine !

On oublie pas la petite review qui fait du bien a l'auteure !


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour bonjour! Je vous écris du bord de la mer, avec les cigales et tout... Je me suis démenée pour trouver une connexion internet viable et pour pouvoir vous poster ce chapitre avant la date prévu, vous me direz "C'est ton choix hein.." ce à quoi je répondrai... Eh bien ... Roh ça va !

Merci pour tout vos commentaires qui m'ont fait bien plaisir, j'ai normalement répondu a tout le monde en message privé, merci mille fois, vous savez ce que ça me fait ;)

Bon je ne vous embête pas plus et je vous laisse découvrir :)

On se retrouve en bas, bonne lecture

(X-FanficX je t'aime fort)

* * *

Chapitre 3.

S'il avait pu arracher un par un tous ses cheveux, Draco l'aurait fait, mais il y tenait beaucoup trop.

Plus l'heure fatidique approchait, plus le blond était nerveux. Il avait très peu dormit cette nuit là, un nœud se formant peu a peu dans son ventre.

Il avait fallut que le héros national le poursuive jusqu'ici, dans sa nouvelle vie. Draco voulait couper court a toute son existence passée, mais peu a peu il comprenait qu'il n'y parviendrait pas. Rien qu'à voir toute ses ressemblances troublantes entre ses camarades actuels et ceux de Poudlard. Tout le suivrait jusqu'à la fin, ses bonnes comme ses mauvaises actions, ces dernières bien sûr beaucoup plus que les autres.

Il frappa son oreiller de son poing fermé. L'aube s'était levée, le réveil n'allait pas tarder a sonner et sa vie allait bientôt prendre un tournant qu'il ne voulait pas, mais qu'il ne pouvait absolument pas contrôler.

Cette sensation d'impuissance le rendait fou. Ce sentiment, Draco le connaissait. Il se revoyait encore pleurer face au miroir des toilettes lors de la mission que Voldemort lui avait donné. Le blond réprima un frisson, il détestait frémir encore a ce simple nom.

Quand il avait vu son reflet dans la glace il s'était sentit si seul, si sale, impuissant. Et puis Potter était arrivé. Le combat qui avait suivit cette entrevue avait achevé de le déstabiliser mais paradoxalement, Draco s'était sentit revivre.

La stabilité que lui apportait Potter s'était transformée en besoin de le provoquer, encore et toujours, sentir cette puissance , presque euphorique, former une boule chaude dans son ventre l'apaisait et lui était devenu indispensable. Quand Potter avait disparu pendant pratiquement 6 mois, Draco s'était de nouveau sentit faible. Seul.

Le voir sortir du rang des élèves lui avait procuré un sentiment qu'il n'arrivait a déterminer. Il l'avait haïs pour l'avoir laissé et alors qu'il aurait du le considérer comme la personne a abattre ,Draco avait éprouvé le besoin de le garder a ses cotés. Il n'était plus rien, sans cette stabilité.

Il aurait dû se sentir soulagé et fier quand Voldemort avait annoncé sa mort, pourtant le voir inerte dans les bras d'Hagrid, avait brisé quelque chose en lui. Il détestait lui attribuer ce statut mais Potter était son pilier, inlassable source de bagarre, Draco savait comment le faire démarrer au quart de tour, avec un simple mot, regard ou geste. Il savait comment réagirait l'autre rien qu'en le regardant du coin de l'œil.

Rare, cette facilité a déterminer un être , si rare que Draco ne l'avait jamais expérimenté sur une autre personne.

Le blond avait réprimé un intense soulagement quand le survivant s'était relevé pour la seconde fois.

S'interdisant à jamais de se sentir a nouveau démunit face a ce genre d'explosions de sentiments mêlés, le blond se retira dans son manoir, jusqu'à que son parrain vienne le secouer, et l'inscrive dans cette école avec cette seule phrase, **_Il est temps d'oublier Draco. De l'oublier._**

Draco pensait enfin se débarrasser de tout son passé, surtout de Potter et voila que ce dernier venait une fois de plus bercer-non bouleverser-son existence!

Ne pouvait-il pas être tranquille ? Le moindre de ses actes lui rappelait ses agissements passés et...

Le réveil coupa court a ses réflexions déprimées. Il s'assit sur le bord de son lit et prit une profonde inspiration.

_Ne te laisse pas submerger Draco._

Après tout la situation n'était pas permanente. Un mois et il serait débarrassée de Potter et de son insupportable air de "je suis venu, j'ai vu, j'ai survécu, respecte moi." Le blond se leva mécaniquement et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

La douche lui fit du bien.

Plein de bonnes résolutions il se rendit à la salle de cours. Un voile transparent ondulait a l'entrée de la classe, une fois qu'il eut traversé Draco se sentit différent. Quelque chose avait changé, sans qu'il ne puisse dire quoi.

Stoïque, l'héritier des Malfoy se tenait au fond de la classe contre un mur, il écoutait avec attention le médicomage qui introduisait le test.

Du coin de l'œil il vit Mélanie noter frénétiquement sur un petit carnet avant de reprendre le fil du cours . Draco avait la désagréable impression qu'elle l'observait et que ce qu'elle notait n'avait aucun rapport avec ce que le professeur racontait.

"Vous êtes responsables, et vous ne devez jamais manquez, sous aucun prétexte, a votre devoir envers vos patients."

Toujours la même rengaine...

"Le charme que vous avez traverser a l'entrée permet de décupler les capacités de votre vision, vous apprendrez, dans le cours qui suit, a le lancer seul. Vos patients vont bientôt entrer, ils savent qui est leur médicomage sauf cas exceptionnels, je prendrais les psychomages a part pour les présenter a leur sorcier. "

Draco se demanda comment Potter avait réagit en apprenant qu'il était a sa charge... Certainement beaucoup plus mal que lui. Draco s'était fait un devoir de lui faire des coups en douce durant toute leur scolarité et ce n'était pas du tout crédible qu'il s'occupe de sa santé alors qu'il s'en fichait comme de son premier balais.

Plusieurs futur médicomages observaient avec une curiosité avide les portes au fond de la salle, comme si une nouvelle invention Weasley particulièrement grotesque allait en sortir.

Est ce que Potter avait fuit? Non impossible, le survivant ne fuit jamais.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et les premiers sorciers s'avancèrent. Draco se surprit a chercher Potter des yeux et se reprit aussitôt en voyant Mélanie le dévisager.

Le cœur du blond tambourinait durement dans sa poitrine.

Le regard vert le transperça à la seconde où il l'aperçu. Les yeux de Potter se fixèrent sur lui et Draco sentit sa tête tourner légèrement.

Il avait oublié l'aura que Potter dégageait. Un mélange de puissance, de confiance et d'amour émanait de lui.

Apres un moment qui sembla être une éternité, Potter fit face à Malfoy. Le survivant hocha la tête pour le saluer et Draco fut incapable de lui répondre autrement que par un vague sifflement qui avait perdu toute sa crédibilité.

"Bien maintenant que tous les patients sont avec leur responsable, vous commencerez votre inspection sur le haut du corps, focalisez vous sur le visage ainsi que le cou. Ne dépassez pas les épaules. Vous avez une heure."

Sur ses mots le médicomage fit apparaître de petites estrades rondes. Draco monta sur celle en face de lui. Aussitôt la petite passerelle se mit en mouvement et se mit à tourner autour du survivant à une vitesse si scandaleusement lente, que Draco pouvait apercevoir chaque détail de la peau du brun. Il était tenté de regarder ailleurs mais son regard restait figé sur la peau halée du cou de Potter.

Rien, strictement rien. Aucune cicatrice.

Draco pensa alors a une mauvaise plaisanterie mais alors que l'estrade se plaça face a Potter, le blond avala de travers. L'avant de la gorge était parsemée de petites coupures semblant cicatrisées mais ayant du être profondes.

"Comment peut-on être capable d'une telle cruauté..." murmura Draco pour lui même en frissonnant tandis qu'il réalisait que Potter avait du subir le martyre a recevoir des doloris a cet endroits.

"Dois-je te rappeler que tu m'a cassé le nez en sixième année après m'avoir stupefixé?"

La voix profonde de Potter le fit sursauter et il remonta son regard,jusqu'ici focalisé sur la peau meurtrie, vers les yeux trop verts qui le regardaient. Draco fut bouleverser de ne plus y voir l'étincelle inexplicable qui y brillait auparavant. Alors comme cela, tout avait changé même sa Némésis avait été balayé par la guerre. Draco souffla difficilement, et dit d'une voix qu'il voulait assurée "Quel est le mangemort qui t'a fait ça?"

Le regard d'Harry s'illumina d'une lueur indescriptible avant qu'il ne prononce les mots fatidiques.

"Ton père."

Une boule se forma lentement dans la gorge de Draco et le souffle lui manqua. Il manqua de s'effondrer tant ses jambes tremblaient.

Il imaginait très bien Lucius regarder Potter dans les yeux et le torturer. Draco réprima un haut le cœur, même si ses parents s'étaient ralliés au bien, il n'en restait pas moins qu'ils avaient agis sous la coupe des forces du mal et qu'ils avaient obéis aveuglément aux ordres du seigneur des ténèbres.

Draco sortit de ses funestes pensées en sentant le regard du survivant sur lui.

Le blond continua son inspection et répertoria les différentes cicatrices dans son carnet. Il ne demanda plus qui était a l'origine de ses blessures de peur de s'enfoncer un peu plus dans les sables mouvants de souvenirs affreux que la simple présence de Potter faisait renaître en lui. Les yeux verts suivaient chacun de ses mouvements. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'attarder un peu plus que nécessaire sur chaque recoin de cette peau halée. Si bien que la fin de la première heure retentit avant qu'il n'ait inspecté le visage du survivant.

Voila qu'il prenait déjà du retard sur les objectifs fixés, et lui et Potter ne s'étaient même pas provoqué.

Le héros semblait avoir perdu quelque chose. Il n'était plus le même , ou du moins Draco ne le voyait plus de la même manière.

* * *

Voilà le troisième chapitre s'achève ici, j'espère qu'il vous aura plus, si c'est le cas n'hésitez pas a me le dire :)

Mon seul et unique salaire est constitué de vos review...

bisous bisous!


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour bonjour! Avant de me hurler dessus et de me frapper parce que j'ai beaucoup beaucoup BEAUCOUP de retard je tenais a vous dire que je suis vraiment désolée , et que j'ai été mise en retard par un manque cruel d'inspiration et puis surtout je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps...

J'ai eu énormément de mal a arriver au bout de ce chapitre, surtout à ce qu'il soit présentable, j'espère qu'il vous plaira toujours autant.

Ah oui ! Je tiens a remercier de tout mon cœur ma correctrice qui malgré son emplois du temps surchargé, trouve le temps de me corriger. Merci pour tout tes conseils, j'ai nommée **Crazy-Aiko**

* * *

Chapitre 4

Draco ferma la porte de sa chambre et s'adossa contre le battant en soupirant.

Il s'attendait à ce que la confrontation avec Potter soit éprouvante, mais il n'imaginait pas de telles révélations. Comment son père avait-il pu... Non en faite il savait très bien, Lucius avait toujours fais passer sa vie avant celle d'un autre, suivant sa lâcheté héréditaire. Mais Draco n'était pas comme ça, enfin si un peu, mais jamais il n'aurait torturé quelqu'un.

Le blond lâcha un nouveau soupire et se décolla de la porte pour se diriger vers sa salle de bain. La journée avait été rude, sa nuque lui faisait atrocement mal et tous les muscles de son dos étaient tendus. Une douche lui ferait le plus grand bien.

Apres la première entrevue avec le survivant, il avait eu droit à trois heures de cours intensifs de sortilège sous le regard incessant de Mélanie, sa binôme pour ce cours. La jeune fille n'avait pas dit un mot, elle l'avait juste observé un léger sourire amusé aux lèvres. Bien sûr, Draco n'avait réussi qu'à faire se matérialiser un vague voile qui ne tint pas plus de quelques secondes. Et bien évidemment, il s'était vu donné des devoirs supplémentaires par le personnage tyrannique qu'était son professeur de sortilège.

Après ça, il était allé dîner mais on ne l'avait pas prévenu que tout le monde serait présent, tout le monde c'est-à-dire élèves ET patients. C'est ainsi que Potter s'était retrouvé assis en face de lui.

Draco n'avait rien mangé, trop obnubilé par la gorge bronzée du survivant. Quand celui ci déglutissait, sa gorge se contractait et se détendait, faisant ressortir les cicatrices sur sa peau.

Une chose très surprenante avait perturbé son maigre repas, plus il regardait Potter plus il sentait une boule grandir dans sa poitrine, l'empêchant de respirer convenablement. Puis d'un coup il avait sentit ses larmes monter. Luttant pour les empêcher de couler et de montrer encore une fois sa faiblesse au survivant, Draco s'était levé brusquement.

Ce mouvement avait réussit l'exploit de détourner l'attention de Potter de son repas et par la même occasion, celle de toute sa table.

Les yeux verts s'était alors posés sur lui, et l'ancien serpentard était resté figé quelques secondes, perdu par l'intensité de ce regard émeraude. Il sortit de sa torpeur quand Potter plissa les yeux, semblant le sonder.

Draco avait alors pivoté brusquement, et s'était enfuit rapidement de la salle.

L'eau qui coulait sur son dos lui fit du bien. Il se concentra sur les picotements sur sa peau pour s'empêcher de penser. S'empêcher de penser au regard vert qu'il sentait encore sur lui, comme si son propriétaire l'observait en ce moment même.

Cette pensée fit naître un frissonnement dans son bas ventre.

Il posa sa tête contre le mur de la cabine et actionna le jet d'eau froide.

Il s'arracha avec difficultés à la chaleur apaisante de la salle de bain, et vêtu d'un simple caleçon il s'effondra sur son lit, complètement vidé de toute force. Le blond sentit peu à peu la fatigue s'emparer de lui, tandis que son cerveau tournait a plein régime, autour d'un seul et même nom, Potter.

_"Draco?... Draco?"_

_Le concerné ouvrit péniblement les yeux, à quel moment s'était-il endormit ? Tout était brumeux autour de lui, sa chambre semblait enveloppée d'un halo de lumière blanche et duveteuse, une silhouette se tenait debout a coté de son bureau._

_"Draco..."_

_Le blond plissa les yeux, sa vision était floue, pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas a voir qui lui parlait? La voix ne lui disait rien non plus, enfin cela lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un mais son esprit embrouillé refusait vraisemblablement de faire la connexion. Draco se redressa dans son lit, et essaya de se mettre debout, mais une force invisible le tenait contre le matelas. Il se frotta les yeux, la silhouette était un homme, de dos._

_"Draco, il faut que tu me sauve. Retrouve moi! Sauve moi !"_

La voix de l'inconnu se fit plus forte sur les derniers mots, et Draco ouvrit brusquement les yeux.

Sa chambre avait reprit la teinte bleutée de la nuit, aucun intrus ne s'y trouvait. Le blond se frotta les yeux, la voix résonnant encore dans sa tête. Voila un bon moment que cauchemars et rêves étranges n'avaient plus perturbé son sommeil. Il soupira et jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil, 5h14. Bon... Au moins il aurait le temps de se préparer.

À 7h30 le prince des serpentards, sortit de sa chambre après multiples efforts pour cacher sa fatigue.

Personne ne se trouvait dans le réfectoire, parfait, la dernière chose dont il avait besoin était de surprendre les regards en coins et les murmures étouffés des autres élèves.

Son rêve ne cessait de le hanter, _sauve moi!_

Il secoua la tête, il fallait qu'il se prépare psychologiquement à affronter une nouvelle exploration sur la personne de Potter . Résgné et sans une once d'envie il se rendit dans la salle de cours. Potter attendait à sa place habituelle, discutant avec la patiente de Mélanie. Celle ci se tenait non loin de là et dés qu'elle vit Draco entrer, elle fit un signe de tête à son équipiere qui après avoir jeté un regard quelque peu haineux a Draco, alla se placer devant Mélanie. Le professeur entra au moment où le blond faisait face a Potter.

"Cette heure est la dernière que vous passerez en salle commune. Dès la deuxième heure, vous vous rendrez avec votre patient dans une salle individuelle pour respecter l'intimité de celui ci."

Pardon? Quelle genre d'intimité? En face de Draco, Potter esquissa un sourire narquois. Le blond leva un sourcil sceptique et Harry haussa les épaules.

Draco avait la désagréable impression que le survivant savait exactement ce qui allait se passer, il ne supportait pas l'air de supériorité qu'affichait son patient.

"Finissez votre inspection. Vous trouverez dans vos salles une note vous indiquant la marche à suivre. Quand vous aurez terminé, les patients iront dans les cabinets individuels tandis que les soigneurs viendront récupérer l'appareil de signalisation."

Draco monta sur la passerelle qui se mit en mouvement.

L'éternel et insolant petit sourire du survivant pendant qu'il le soignait avait le don d'énerver prodigieusement le blond qui, il faut l'avouer, finis en catastrophe son inspection pour passer quelques instant sans être la cible de son regard brûlant qui le transperçait. Draco avait l'impression que Potter pouvait lire en lui, qu'il pouvait le sonder en un seul regard.

C'est avec un soupir de soulagement qu'il vit la porte se refermer sur Potter. Draco se dirigea vers le médicomage qui lui remit son appareil.

"Mr Malfoy.. Lié a Mr Potter, oui c'est bien ça.." l'homme se retourna vers une étagère afin d'observer son contenu,ne remarquant pas que le blond s'était tendu a cette phrase._ Lié.. Et puis quoi encore! _Il attrapa une boite et la tendit à Draco.

" Vous trouverez une carte et un biper, quand votre patient aura besoin de vous il n'aura qu'a appuyer sur le biper et un voyant lumineux s'allumera a l'endroit de sa deux exemplaires du biper, il vous faudra lui en donner un. Vous pouvez maintenant rejoindre votre salle."

A contre cœur, Draco prit ses affaires et se dirigea vers la porte par laquelle Potter était sorti.

Il souffla un grand coup avant d'actionner la poignée.

Potter était assis sur le lit,il l'observait avec une attention gênante. Draco détourna rapidement les yeux et attrapa la petite note.

_-Inspecter le crane du patient._

_- inspecter le haut du corps: torse, épaules..._

Résigné, Draco se tourna lentement, les sourcils froncés, vers Harry qui semblait soudain mal à l'aise.

-" il y a un problème?"

-"Non."

-"Bien."

Draco se rapprocha.

"Tourne-toi."

Docilement Potter s'exécuta, et Draco plongea ses mains dans cette chevelure indisciplinée dont il s'était si souvent moqué.

Le blond fut étonné par la douceur de cette tignasse qu'il s'était toujours imaginé sèche et rêche. Il entendit le survivant étouffer un soupir que Draco interpréta comme de la lassitude.

"Écoute Potter, je ne fais pas ça de gaieté de cœur, j'y suis obligé!" cracha t-il, énervé.

"Mais je t'en pris, Draco, continue."

Qu'est ce que c'était que cette manie de l'appeler par son prénom?! Exaspéré, Draco prit quelques notes,_ Cicatrices éparses sur les deux cotés du crâne. Marques non identifiées sur le dessus de la tête: à examiner. _Il referma son carnet.

"Déshabille toi, Potter."

Le sourire en coin du concerné lui fit regretter ses paroles. Les yeux verts se posèrent sur lui.

"Tu ne trouve pas qu'on va un peu trop vite là?"

"Que...quoi?"

Draco se donna une magistrale gifle mentale pour s'être laissé déstabiliser

"Détend-toi Draco, je parlais de l'examen, j'ai vu ce que tu as noté et tu n'as pas finis!"

Le blond prit une profonde respiration.

"Bon! Tu es médecin?"

"Non. Toi non plus."

Le blond grinça des dents, il avait raison ce con !

"Peut-être mais pour l'instant c'est moi qui prodigue les soins, toi tu n'es qu'un patient, c'est clair?"

Le brun se renfrogna légèrement.

"Oui."

"Bien, maintenant enlève cette chemise, Potter!"

Potter ricana, s'exécutant et Draco se promis de se jeter un sort de mutisme en retournant dans sa chambre.

Il était pourtant fier d'une chose, il avait décelé une preuve que Potter était toujours Potter, le même garçon insupportable avec ce même rejet de l'autorité.

Draco reporta son attention sur les gestes de son patient. Les doigts bronzés prenaient leur temps pour détacher chaque bouton. Oui c'était bien Potter, toujours à le faire chier !

Cependant Draco arrêta de pester contre le survivant quand la dernière attache tomba, découvrant son torse.

* * *

Vous me pardonnez pour ce retard inadmissible...? Hein oui...? Une petite review pour me le dire ?

Merci à tous ceux qui sont toujours présents! J'espère que cela vous à plus. Le chapitre 5 arrive bientôt!

Une petite précision le chapitre 4 sera modifié une fois que ma génialissime correctrice m'aura envoyé sa correction définitive, seulement je ne pouvais pas décemment vous faire attendre plus longtemps!

bisous bisous!


End file.
